This invention relates to methods and means for analyzing substances, and particularly to methods and means for analyzing characteristics of solid and quasi-solid substances.
Solids are generally analyzed by optical transmission methods. However, these methods are unsuitable for studying inorganic or organic materials which occur as polycrystalline powders or are very opaque. Presently, such materials are studied by reflectance methods. However, the latter are somewhat cumbersome and inaccurate.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the foregoing problems.
Still another object of the invention is to improve methods and means for analyzing solid and quasi-solid substances.
Still another object of the invention is to provide methods and means for spectrum analysis of solid substances.